


A Moonlit Desire

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: For years, Hubert has been begging his werewolf husband to have sex with him within his wolf form. Finally, after endless attempts of convincing him to his side, Ferdinand agrees to properly "mate" his vampire spouse and give him the knot he's been lewdly dreaming of for ages.(( Written for Monster Fucking Weekend! Enjoy some Were!Ferdinand/Vamp!Hubert smut with very little plot! ))
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	A Moonlit Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Below is very much some werewolf fucking and knotting! If you do not into the idea of Hubert getting stuffed by sexy werewolf Ferdinand, please do not read!
> 
> But if you're here for some tasty monster fucking, please enjoy some soft yet spicy smut for these two <3

It was a topic that the two had discussed before, but had often ended in disagreements. For years, Hubert had been attempting to convince his long-time lover to trust him enough to know his own limits. After all, he had been around for _centuries_ , and the vampire was quite certain he was aware of the boundaries of his body. Yet, his kind and cautious lover was hesitant, to say the least. Not that he could entirely blame him for his concerns, but he was growing impatient with waiting for the so-called “right time” to go forward with his desire.

What was that desire? It was simple enough; Hubert wanted to be have sex with his partner. But not just any of their usual bedroom antics would do. No, Hubert wished to feel the sweet embrace of making love while his darling Ferdinand wasn’t in his human form. As marvelous as he was within the sheets, which was devilishly stunning, Hubert craved the forbidden. He longed to be loved and knotted by his furry husband.

Indeed, Hubert von Vestra wanted nothing more than for his beloved to fuck him while he was in his wolf form. He had been begging him for ages now, trying to ensure him that no serious harm would come to him. After all, he was a monster himself. Perhaps he did not have as many sharp teeth or large claws, but he had been alive for far longer than Ferdinand, and he wished to prove to him that he was more than capable of handling being roughed up around the edges.

After what felt like **eons** of begging, Hubert had finally changed Ferdinand’s opinion. He had proven he could hold his own against him within various sparring matches. Most of which, he had happily let himself eventually get pinned beneath him with a smug smile, but had still put up a remarkable fight. He was no push over, and if Ferdinand somehow got out of control, he knew that he could manage to escape any possible danger. Though, he had no worries about such impossible scenarios. All his mind was full of was finally being properly mated by his husband.

While Ferdinand was a very tender and compassionate man, he was also a beast. A possessive one, too. He did not mean to act in such a way, but there were simply parts of him that followed his animalistic instincts. One of which included claiming and marking things he deemed were his alone. Hubert fell into that category. Even though he often attempted to stop such possessive behavior from occurring, he would slip up on various occasions. Some examples could be when the two attended balls or parties, he would often hold a hand on the small of his back or around his hip, as if showing their status physically.

Then, he would also purposely introduce or speak about Hubert as his husband or partner before ever giving his name. No one could ever get a wrong idea about him being available that way. Likewise, he spoke with his hands and would flash his golden ring upon his finger with much flourish. Not to mention his displays of affection both public and private. Holding onto Hubert or sharing small pecks upon his cheek of lips in greeting. There were always the subtle hints too, with the purple marks that covered his neck under his high collars. There would be an exchange between them, as Ferdinand would flaunt his own marks with his various puncture wounds from Hubert feeding upon him.

But even with all that instinct to claim Hubert as his own, he still had been strictly against having sex while he was within his wolf form. He respected the fact his lover was a member of the undead, but he was still within a tiny, fragile human-like body. Perhaps he might not kill him from losing his control, but he did not wish to hurt him in any shape or form. But his husband was so adamant about his wish. He would not accept his rejection, and instead kept working to prove how he could handle being mated upon the next full moon. (Although, no pregnancy could occur, his urges still felt an excitement at the thought of finally stuffing a knot into his husband.)

So, when the fateful night arrived, Ferdinand had been pacing outside the bedroom with anxiety. He was growing nervous to go through with this, despite how he had been looking forward to it all morning and afternoon. It seemed now that the hour was nearly upon them, he was getting cold feet. Luckily, Hubert would not be allowing him to chicken out of their deal.

After a warm evening of drinking wine and curling up to read together by the fireplace, taking turns speaking out loud, Hubert had slipped away to their bedroom upstairs. He went to undress, keeping only a silk black robe on him that was loosely tied around the waist. He did not think it was much, but his husband had mentioned adoring how he looked in it on a prior evening. Since he couldn’t see his own reflection, he was sort of obligated to trust his opinion.

Fluffing out his hair and sitting on the end of their bed with his long legs crossed, he calls out for Ferdinand to open the door.

“ _Ferdinand_ ,...come inside.” He purrs, knowing that if his heart still could beat, it would have been racing in excitement.

The doorknob twists and the door swings forward, revealing his jittery husband. Stepping into the room, Ferdinand swallows a lump in his throat as his eyes take in the magnificent sight of Hubert waiting scandalously before him. The flash of his pale legs and the sleeve of the robe falling down his shoulder was **breathtaking**. He knew he was acting extra sultry on purpose, but he could not be upset about it. He needed the push to go along with their plans for the night.

“You are beautiful as ever, darling.” Ferdinand closes the door behind him, starting to unbutton his pants and pull them off as he approaches the bed. He steps out of the trousers, revealing his muscular calves and thighs with plenty of orange hair upon them.

“I will assume you are telling the truth, as I have no way to check for myself.” He teases him with a smile, his sharp fangs sparkling within his mouth.

“I never lie to you, Hubert.” He says with a dramatic tone of woe, placing his hand over his chest in exaggeration. “But...I must ask. Are you certain about this?” He had asked the same question excessively today, and it makes Hubert huff in annoyance.

The vampire reaches to grab him by his sweater, the one he had been attempting to slide off, but he is tugged forward to the edge of the bed. Flustered, Ferdinand allows Hubert to help glide the sweater off of him, shivering a few times at his chilled touch upon his skin. It was exhilarating to be fondled by Hubert, as their body temperatures had such stark differences between them. After he is left only within his underwear, Ferdinand is yanked down by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

“Yes.”

It’s the only word muttered before Ferdinand has his mouth ravished by his lover. He eagerly accepts every little nip, tug, and lick across his lips. To the point he even sighs in morbid delight when Hubert barely cuts at his bottom lip to suck upon it for a little drop of blood. The small taste has Hubert feeling further aroused, pulling back to lay upon the bed and encourage Ferdinand to join him.

“You need to relax. Let's get you... _ahh_ , in a better mood before going forward.” Hubert reminds him, chastising him softly for being so uptight this entire evening. He would not allow this plan to fall through the cracks, not when he was so close to finally living out his lewdest fantasies.

“My apologies, allow me to amend my poor behavior.” Ferdinand spoke while crawling onto their bed and over top of his lover. He watches the way the robe falls open, showing off his pale complexion within the candle lit bedroom. The only sources of illumination being a candle fueled lantern upon a nightstand and the streaks of moonlight that radiate through the window. The window was usually kept shut tight to block out sunlight, but on a full moon, it was far too necessary to get a glimpse of such beauty.

Their lips find their way back together, meeting for a storm of kisses that only grow with passion with each press. Warm and calloused hands slide under the silk upon Hubert’s chest, pulling the robe apart further to gaze upon his unbeating chest. Firmly, he wraps a hand around each of his pectorals, giving a faint kneading to the small but soft breasts. He adores his husband just the way he is, and he found him to be like a piece of art. A _sculpture_ from marble that would bend and moan at his will when their lovemaking got truly heated.

His fingers dance across his skin, gliding their way to rub across each of his nipples. Between the squeezing and massaging, he finds himself drawn to twisting and lightly pulling upon his nipples. He only did so because he knew Hubert adored it. Which was obvious from the way he begins to stutter and arch into his hands. The stifled mewls are only a prelude to the true music Hubert would be making tonight if all things went accordingly.

“Dearest, you are such a pretty picture beneath me, and I have yet to fully unwrap you.” He chuckles, breaking from their messy kisses to slowly trail each of his pecks until he rests between the valley of his chest. He nuzzles into the cool skin before enveloping both of his nipples, one at a time, into his warm mouth. Sucking upon the hardened bud, he runs his tongue across in various patterns, basking in the increase of muffled whines that breach his lover’s chilled lips.

“And who’s fault is that but your own?” A snappy response from Hubert, but he was still wiggling beneath him as he switched to the other side. Ferdinand was a dutiful lover, and Hubert was **blessed** with him in his immortal life. (Which, perhaps was a contradiction for a _damned_ creature to be blessed, but it was the truth.)

Pulling from his chest, Ferdinand admires the bite marks and how wet and red he had left his partner’s chest from his special attention. His hands try to hasten the experience, unwrapping the loosely tied sash of the robe. Then, he pulls it open to gaze upon Hubert’s curved, hard cock. He wears a smug expression while gliding his hand down his chest and over his little happy trail before wrapping around the base of his length.

“You are right, so I hope you do not mind me ravishing my gift so soon.” He winks, earning him a scoff before the next line of moans slip from his husband’s throat. “I simply feel so **feral** around you.” He gives a hearty laugh as his hand rises slow and strokes him with a tantalizing grip.

Underneath him, Hubert gasps and moans with much more enthusiasm, not afraid to be loud in this moment. He had no time to worry about something so trivial. He had to continue seducing Ferdinand into giving him exactly what he wants, or else the man may get second thoughts. So, he looks upon him with hungry eyes, running his tongue across his fangs. It was a familiar sign between them.

“ _Mhmm_...Ferdinand?”

“Yes, my love?” He speeds his hand up, gripping a bit tighter around the tip of his cock. “...did you require something?” He asks, even though he is certain what he wants.

Hubert gives a slightly irritated look at how he plays dumb, but it melts into a pleasured sigh as he feels his legs being spread apart and the hand on his cock quickening once more. He jerks his hips forward for more, trying not to let his minor annoyance subside from Ferdinand’s touch. He was always good at making him forget any little grievance he committed when he started to touch him erotically.

“May I...have a taste of you tonight?” Hubert purrs, a small shudder working through his body when Ferdinand stops rubbing his cock. “I am simply... _starving_." He gives a dramatic pause, eyes fluttering before him.

“Absolutely.” Ferdinand replied, but shifts from the bed, reaching over the side to find a vial of lubricating oil for sex. He grabs onto it before shuffling back between his legs. Spreading his thighs a little farther, Ferdinand carefully pours the oil into his hand, coating his fingers before bringing them down towards his ass. He keeps his hand between his leg, while still looming over him, turning his head aside to reveal a flash of his neck.

“Let us hope I do not get a mouthful of hair this time.” Hubert taunts him, but he wraps his arms around his back and drags him closer to kiss upon his burning hot skin.

“You say that as if you dislike all of my hair. Which is a **lie** , if your wishes for tonight still ring _true_.” He hums with an amused tilt to his voice. He slips a single finger inside of him slowly, feeling nails dig a little deeper into his back.

“ _Hahhh_...funny.” He mutters back, but struggles to even speak when he feels the first finger gently rocking inside of him. It had not been very long since their last session, but both men knew that a very thorough preparation was needed for this things to go smoothly. Thus, Ferdinand continues to pump the single finger inside, working him up until a second one follows and spreads him further.

Meanwhile, Hubert starts to mouth at a particular vein upon Ferdinand’s neck. He hushes his moans into his skin, running his tongue across and feeling his pulse beat steady. He finds himself unable to resist any longer. So, he bares his fangs and allows them to tear into his neck with a quick bite. He hears a quiet groan from his partner, but he knows the pain is momentary. The initial puncture hurt, but the actual process of lapping at his blood was rather pleasant.

Closing his eyes, Hubert is in a state of **euphoria**. His tongue is graced with such warm and rich blood, as he eagerly swallows mouthfuls from his husband. No one compared to his taste in all of the years he’s lived. Whether that was from his sentimental value or the fact he was a werewolf was yet to be seen, but he liked to assume it was a mix.

Then, there was the rush of Ferdinand’s fingers spreading him wider. He had three inside of him at this point, and he felt as if he could cum from this alone. Gorging himself upon his blood and feeling those fingers hit all his sweet spots deep inside. Yet, he knows much more is in store for him tonight. So, he pulls himself from his feast, lazily licking at the wound for any blood that remained upon his skin.

“How was it?” Ferdinand asks, pushing in a fourth finger inside of him. “Did I taste alright?” While he did not usually press so many inside, he had to be certain he was as prepared as he could be. He did not wish to hurt him, even if he’s certain Hubert would not mind such a thing to happen. He would simply shrug it off and mention how quickly he’d heal. But Ferdinand didn’t feel right accepting that.

“ _Exquisite_.” He lets out a sigh, feeling quenched. “But... _nnngh_ ,...I believe I-I have... _hnngh_...had all the fun. Ferdinand, go ahead... _ahhh_ , do it. Transform.”

The werewolf feels a heaviness in his chest, slowing down the four fingers that had been pounding into his slick hole. He gives a few final pushes, making Hubert’s nails run down his back to leave a few more bright red scratches. Then, he’s left empty and yearning when all four are removed. He whines and lets him go, and he leans down to grab his legs and pull them up. He reaches and spreads his ass to entice him further with his twitching pink hole.

“Fill me. **Now**.” He demanded from Ferdinand, and the poor man was so needy for any attention or touch that he couldn’t refuse or argue any longer. There was no second for stalling. So, he gives a final gentle kiss on the lips before untangling himself and standing back up and off the bed. He feels a sudden urge overtake him as Hubert stares at him with such sensual eyes. The beast within him howls to be set free, and he answers the call.

Hubert would usually look away out of respect whenever Ferdinand transformed, so he turned himself around to rest upon his hands and knees. He keeps his eyes upon the bed, but listens to the sounds his husband makes. It never sounded pretty. The noise of bones cracking or bending, the labored breathing, the ripping of fabric (from his underwear he had forgotten to remove), the whimpers or grunts of pain during the transformation, and the final howling as he completed the ordeal.

Although he is tempted to glance behind him, Hubert merely keeps himself positioned for his lover. He was lucky that Ferdinand was an older werewolf, so he had better stable memory between forms. But to ensure he knew just what he wanted, he kept himself purposely posed to entice his lover. His face was lowered with the pillows and his ass was lifted within the air, quite slick from the oil. So much so that a small amount still dripped down one of his thighs.

“ _Ferdinand_ ,...come to me.” He calls out to him, speaking in a low, tempting tone. “I want you to **knot** me. I need you to.”

As he spoke, the wolf sniffed the air and could practically smell the hormones wafting off of Hubert. He looked around the room, walking across and investigating for a moment to get a feel for his surroundings, but the call of his partner does bring back his focus. He glances over at him, large amber eyes staring at the vampire exposing himself in such a racy manner. It causes a rush of warmth to run through Ferdinand’s body, exciting him beneath the massive amounts of reddish-brown fur.

He cautiously approaches him, nuzzling the back of his thighs with his snout. Giving a few deep inhales, he comes to the realization that this scent was of his mate. His husband. Which only meant one thing. He must properly “breed” his mate. That dominant wolf mindset began to take full control of his mind and body, and Ferdinand knew that he would knot his husband tonight. There were no more inhibitions to keep him from following his base desires while he remained a wolf.

Ferdinand climbs onto the bed, and it sinks with his weight. He was much larger in this state, taking up nearly the entire mattress as he pushed Hubert down farther. He continues to nudge his snout across his body, sniffing and rubbing against him affectionately. He could not speak in this form, so he had to try his best to convey his emotions. But his own hardening cock was beginning to grow impatient. While he was pretty quick to be aroused in his human form, this side of him was ready and willing to fuck in _mere moments_ with such an enticing morsel before him.

“That’s it. Now, go ahead and **_ahh_** -” He stops mid sentence when his wet, long tongue runs over his back and downwards. He slips between his cheeks, his tongue being so wide to not only press against ass, but it also could gently wrap around his cock. So, Ferdinand licks all over his cock with his wet tongue. The sensation is like nothing else, and Hubert finds his toes curling against the sheets. It’s similar to receiving oral, but far more intense. Whimpering beneath him, he presses his ass back against him again in a desperate call for more.

Removing his tongue to focus on his ass, he slips his tongue inside to further push him to the edge. He knows it’s a bit cruel to wind him up so tightly, but he must thoroughly **ravish** Hubert while he had the chance. Still, he laps at his sensitive hole, slickening it further with his large amounts of saliva and drool from his jaws. Yet, his sharp teeth never ever graze against him, as he takes precautions to avoid any harm befalling Hubert.

“F-Ferdinand, please…” He pleads, his cock leaking precum from the tip in excessive amounts. He has to take deep breaths, keeping his mind off his urge to already burst. The anticipation was killing him, or at least it would, if he wasn’t already undead.

Sensing his mate’s urges, Ferdinand retracts his tongue and instead goes to mount him. He hovers over him, the fur of his belly tickling over his back as his front two legs box in his arms and head. In mere seconds, Hubert can feel the hot press of his husband’s cock against his ass. It’s a little messy at first; he misses the first few times he tries to slip past, but eventually Ferdinand finds the right angle and the throbbing head of his cock pushed past the rim of his hole.

It’s normal, at first. The usual delightful stretch of a cock entering inside of him is welcomed by Hubert. But that push of his cock doesn't ever seem to end. Ferdinand’s length keeps sliding inch by inch inside of his ass, and Hubert can feel the girth and length spreading him deeper and wider than he’s ever felt before. It’s everything he wants and too much at the same time. His voice cracks and he can only whine until he finally feels the warmth of his fur pressed against his ass.

Shakily, Hubert slides a hand beneath himself to reach and feel at his stomach. It is then that he can feel a small distension in his gut from the size of his lover's sock. The feeling of being filled so completely, stretched to his very limits, causes him to nearly faint. But not from pain; from the pure **excitement** of it all. He knew that Ferdinand was quite endowed in this form, but it was an entire new experience to be so overwhelmed before he had even begun. Gripping at the disheveled blankets, he lazily nods and prays to whatever demonic deity that may or may not exist to last through this exhilarating experience. 

Immediately after, Ferdinand begins to shallowly rut his hips. He doesn’t have the control to keep himself from moving, so Hubert must adjust as he thrusts. To which, the vampire’s eyes bulge and, even from such short and rapid snaps of his hips. He is further crushed by the weight of Ferdinand, but it only serves to _arouse_ him further. He loves to be dominated, feeling helpless as the wolf growls and huffs by his ear. The hot breath against his neck and ear only furthers his immersion into absolute bliss.

“Oh damn, that’s... _hahh_ , so...so deep.” He cries into the pillows, unable to even press back. But he has no need to do so when Ferdinand pulls out farther and starts to truly fuck him with all of his energy. He smacks into him roughly, howling in sinful celebration as he is pounding such a tight and warm ass. Hubert simply was squeezing his cock far too well, encouraging him to lose more composure.

His increased stamina even has a shocking effect, as the bed frame beneath them **breaks** and **crashes**. The sudden snap of wood causes Hubert to yelp in shock and lift his head, but it is quickly pushed back down with Ferdinand’s snout. He sniffs and licks at the back of his neck, attempting to keep him calm. He didn’t have the mind to care about their broken bed, that was an issue for future human Ferdinand to deal with. For now, Ferdinand growled possessively and rams his cock inside of his ass from tip to base with a speed no human could ever hope to replicate.

To which, Hubert’s eyes begin to water from overstimulation. He yelps and cries out loud with each smack into his hips. A paw even moves onto his back, crushing him farther to keep him perfectly positioned for the wolf to constantly rut his hips inside at an _unfathomable_ speed and force. The pressure from each thrust is enough to cause the bed to continually shake upon the floor in its broken state, the headboard banging loudly against the wall.

Hubert doesn’t know if he can hold off much longer, especially when he can feel the press of a swelling **knot** near the base of Ferdinand’s cock. He was already drooling all over their poor pillows, and now his own tears dampen them, as he felt utterly unraveled before his lover. He submits fully, becoming like a ragdoll as the wolf pounds into him with no mercy to be found. But it’s _perfect_. Hubert trembles under him, moaning and whining as his own orgasm was going to overtake him whether he was ready or not.

“I...I cannot...last any... _mmph_...m-more!” Hubert whines, quivering beneath him as his climax rips through his entire body. His cock twitches and his cum starts shooting out against their bedsheets. He usually would try to cum into his hand to lessen the cleanup, but he had no control over his body. He was merely a warm hole for his beautiful wolf husband to fuck and fill as he so pleased. And as he laid with his hips only held steady by the constant thrusts inside of him, more tears of euphoric overstimulation spill from his eyes.

Realizing that his sweet mate has already reached his peak, Ferdinand huffs and gives a final few thrusts. He runs his tongue across his back again to try and soothe him while his hips jerk forward with ragged precision into his prostate. The continual stimulation makes Hubert sob louder, pushing him into a hazy state of mind. There are no thoughts within his head, as his entire body and brain can only concentrate on the cock that was pushing into him with unforgivable precision. 

But as much as Ferdinand wished to fuck Hubert for the entirety of the night, his knot has reached it’s full size and is begging to be pressed inside of his ass. So, the wolf slows down the rapid thrusts to focus on gradually spreading Hubert for his knot. His claws scratch across his pale back as he holds him in place, leaving a large red mark to remember this night by. Drooling upon his shoulder and neck, Ferdinand is eager to fulfill his duty and "breed" his husband. 

To which, the vampire sobs beneath him in ecstasy, mumbling incoherent words of how long he has been waiting for this moment. To be interlocked with his husband and stuffed with his cum. He cannot speak it at the moment, but his savage cries and desperate moans are telling enough for Ferdinand to know it’s alright for him to finally stuff him just right.

Howling into the night, Ferdinand manages to push his thick knot past the slick hole with patience. He keeps adding pressure until the girthy knot pops inside and instantly the spray of his seed follows. It feels _scalding_ inside of him, as Hubert’s insides are coated in heavy spurts of cums. It doesn’t seem to end either, as Ferdinand pants and rolls his hips while spilling every sticky drop inside of his precious vampire. It gets to the point where the sheer amount is far too much for his body to contain. 

Eventually, Hubert’s hips do fall and collapse on the bed, but Ferdinand follows. He attempts to soothe him with lots of licks, nuzzling his face and even pressing his tongue to his cheek a couple times. He can taste the salt from his tears, but Hubert looks anything but upset. His expression is rather distant, eyes glazed over and mouth still agape. It was wet from drool, and his eyes were even a bit puffy around the edges. But it’s a state of **bliss** , especially as the knot begins to grow smaller. He can feel the swelling lessen to the point Ferdinand can pull out, which his husband does gently, knowing how sensitive Hubert had to be at this moment.

Still, the cum that drips from his hole and down his legs is nearly enough to seduce Ferdinand again. His tail wags in joy from seeing Hubert lying beneath him, giving a tired smile and mumbling some inaudible words of gratitude and praise. The hand beneath him feels an even larger bulge within his stomach than before, as the wolf's cum had overstuffed him to the point that is distended his poor belly. But the sensation is more than _appreciated_ by the utterly ravished vampire. 

“Good boy…come lay down.” Hubert murmurs, slowly moving to curl himself up in the hairy, loving embrace of Ferdinand. He nuzzles into his chest, feeling comforted by the way he protectively places a paw over him, as if attempting to cuddle back. He doesn’t even need a blanket, as his body warmth and fur is enough to lull him to a deep sleep.

Which is fortunate for Hubert, as he will need as much sleep as he can get before his husband recharged for another round. After all, werewolves had _plenty_ of love to share with a need to thoroughly mate his husband after not doing so in all their years together.

Truly, the stamina of a vampire would be **tested** tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I cannot believe I wrote this, but I am living for it--
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I was worried this wasn't any good, so I hope you all enjoyed this fic!  
> If you did, please leave a comment and kudos! It really keeps me writing when I get kind feedback!
> 
> BUT GOSH I JUST WANTED HUBERT STUFFED ALSJGLH!!! I really hope you all also loved seeing poor vampire Hubert being fucked to such a state of senselessness (;w;)
> 
> As always, find me on Twitter @MahouMiss <3


End file.
